Ozai's Ultimate Revenge: Book One: Evolution
by crazautiz
Summary: A year has past since the teams of Ben 10, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Digimon Adventure 02 have united. Can the newly united team defeat Vilgax and Ozai before they can awaken the banished MaloMyotismon from his deletion?
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Digimon Adventure 02 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien or Digimon Adventure 02.**

_**Ozai's Ultimate Revenge: Rise Again to the Phoenix King.**_

**Book One:**

**EVOLUTION**

**Chapter One:**

**The Ultimate Journey Starts**

A year has past since the team has united. After the unifying of the teams, they spent a year trying to learn about the proper teamwork for a bigger team in numbers, Ben recivies the Ultimatrix, and Aang tries to unite the world into an era of peace. Meanwhile on Vilgax' ship, Psyphon is constantly working on resurecting MaloMyotismon.

"What's taking you so long, Psyphon?" asks Vilgax.

"You know that this would take longer than Ozai expected" says Psyphon.

"Over a single Earth year. This was longer than we thought. We don't have much longer to wait, Psyphon" says Vilgax.

"Forgive me, master. I'm working as hard as I can" says Psyphon.

Vilgax leaves and walks over to Ozai.

"What did he say?" asks Ozai.

"He's almost finished. Once the MaloMyotismon is awakened, the universe will be all ours, and you can have _all_ the power that you rightfully deserve to destroy the avatar" says Vilgax. "But. I must warn you now. If you ever think about betraying me, to use the power I'm going to grant you against me, you will not be in a prison cell, You'll be dead slowly by my own hands" warned Vilgax.

"Yes. I completly understand you" says Ozai.

"Yes. You dare understand Vilgax" says Vilgax.

Back in the Digital World on File Island, The team's digimon are sparing with most of Ben's aliens in the Ultimatrix. Right now, it's WarGreymon fighting Ultimate Big Chill, with Ben using what he calls "fire so cold, it burns (ice flames)".

"TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon attacks Ben as Ultimate Big Chill.

Ultimate Big Chill freezes WarGreymon's attack.

"Alright, Ben. That was good. But I need to de-digivolve and get some rest" says an exhausted WarGreymon.

"Alright then. I should too" says Ultimate Big Chill.

Both return to normal. When night time came, the team, alies and alied digimon sit around a fire to discuss their game plan.

"So what do we need and what's going to happen?" asks Tai.

"I'm not sure. But that responsiblity goes to you and the other kids around here" says Leomon.

"We can provide you with help and advice. But we can't make all the decisions for you kids" says Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix.

"Vilgax' plans are closing in fast. And so are your Father's, Zuko" says Iroh.

"All of you are becoming less of kids and more of adults. Which means we need to leave you with making your decisions on your own. Good luck on your jouney" says Azmuth.

Azmuth, Leomon, and Iroh leaves, and the team debates over going to the Server Continent.

"Do we need to go to this Server Continent?" asks Kevin.

"Even though our team or Aang's haven't been there before, I think it would be a good idea to explore it" says Ben.

"I'm in, Ben" says Gwen.

"Alright. I'm in, I guess" says Kevin.

"We're all in" says Sora.

"We're in too" says Mai.

"Alright, To Server it is, then!" says Ben.

The team is offered a ride to Server by a digimon called Whamon. Once everyone is onboard, they went onbound to Server.

Will they make it in time to Server before Ozai and Vilgax does?

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Digimon Adventure 02 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, or Digimon Adventure 02.**

_**Ozai's Ultimate Revenge: Rise Again to the Phoenix King.**_

**Book One:**

**EVOLUTION**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Server Continent**

The team was last seen leaving for Server. Two days went by and the team finally arives at Server. Everyone steps onto the land and Whamon departs.

"Well, here we are" implied Tai as they arive.

"Well this place is the same since the last time we've been here" says T.K.

"What? A desert?" asked Davis in an obnoxious manner.

"There's other types of terrain than desert here, Davis!" answered T.K.

"Oh! More thinking under that hat of your's, huh?!" Davis starts to become too obnoxious as usual.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING FUN OF MY HAT!?" yelled T.K. as he and Davis started fighting.

"Great! Not again!" says Kari as she, Yolei, Cody, and the rest of the team get worried.

"I'm not sitting here and watching our own fight like that!" yelled Ben as he accesses the Ultimatrix. "RAAAAAAAAAAATH!"

The fight is broken up as Ben marches up to Davis.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', DAVIS MOTOMIYA! RATH DOES NOT APPROVE OF TEAMMATES FIGHTING EACH OTHER! SO BEHAVE OR RATH WILL BE CONDUCTING A PAINFULL INTERVENTION!" Yelled Ben.

"Please don't hurt me" says Davis as DemiVeemon appears and the Ultimatrix deactivates.

"HEY! If you're gonna threaten Davis, you're gonna have to go through me!" says DemiVeemon.

"Look! Not here to cause trouble. I'm only trying to restore order!" says Ben.

"The only way that we would restore order is if we dropped this conversation" implied Aang.

"He's right about that. Aang knows more about this than anyone else that I know" says Sokka. "Now we need to move on and find Ozai before he and 'Tentical Head' get to where they're going!"

"I'm guessing you mean Vilgax, right?" asks Ben.

"Right. 'Vil-Someone'" says Sokka.

"VILGAX! VIL and GAX!" says Ben.

"Geez, Tennyson! Were you despritely begging me to kill you?" asks Vilgax as he, Ozai, and Psyphon arives.

"Shall I take him on, Master?" Psyphon asks smugly.

"Tennyson's mine to deal with, Psyphon. You'll get your chance. You just deal with the digidestined" implied Vilgax.

"As you wish" says Psyphon.

"And I'll handle the Avatar!" says Ozai.

Aang and Ozai start to fight. Aang uses airbending intending to whip Ozai away, but it has no effect at all. Then Ozai fires a ray beam from the weapon Vilgax gave at Aang. Aang tries evasion, but to his shock, it doesn't work. The ray eventually hits Aang, knocking him out. Ozai is about to finish what he started two years ago, but Ben as Echo Echo subdues Ozai with the Wall of Sound. Ozai gets up and fires his ray at full blast, prompting Ben to slap the Ultimatrix to become Ultimate Echo Echo and then Ozai is completely subdued by the alien's Sonic Doom.

"That should stop you" says Ben as the Ultimatrix reverts.

The heroes thought that the battle was over, but then the team starts noticing that Zuko is having his firebending absorbed by Psyphon's machine (the one Vilgax used to extract Ultimos' powers to him).

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screams Zuko.

"Zuko! No!" yelled Aang.

Aang then engages to attack Psyphon, but is shot by Vilgax's laser vision. Same thing happened to Mai as she tries to save her love. The machine eventually stops with Zuko powerless with his firebending absorbed. Then all 12 Digimon start digivolving to their rookie states.

"No use for any of you!" yells Vilgax. "Ozai, this is the moment you've waiting for"

"So this will grant me my power?" asks Ozai.

"This has absorbed your son's firebending. And when you start using it, you will absorb the power and Zuko's firebending will be yours" says Psyphon.

Ozai shown a sinister grin as he starts to absorb Zuko firebending into him.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" yells Zuko in pain.

"NEVER! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR YOUR BETRAYAL AGAINST YOUR FAMILY BLOODLINE!" yells Ozai.

Ozai completely absorbs Zuko's firebending with Zuko unconscious and starts to firebend to his fullest extent leaving everyone in disbelief.

"You... monster!" says Ben.

"So what? You don't stand a chance against me anymore!" says Ozai.

"IT'S OVER, OZAI!" says Ben as he slaps the Ultimatrix. "ALIEN X!"

"Whoa! Who's he?" asks Matt.

Will Ben use Alien X successfully to defeat Ozai once and for all?

**To Be Continued**


End file.
